Willas Tyrell
Willas Tyrell is a character cut from Game of Thrones. He has only appeared in the House Tyrell family tree issued by HBO. He is the eldest son of Mace Tyrell, the Lord of Highgarden. Biography Background Willas Tyrell is the eldest son of Mace Tyrell and Alerie Tyrell. He has two younger brothers, Garlan and Loras; and one sister, Margaery.http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/season1/#!/guide/houses/tyrell/ Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, his family remains the same. Willas suffered a crippling injury to his leg in his adolescent years from a tournament accident while he was facing Oberyn Martell in a joust; according to Oberyn, as he fell from the saddle, Willas's foot got caught in his stirrup, dragging his horse down on top of him. Though this has increased the animosity between the Tyrells and the Martells (who had been bitter enemies for many generations prior to the incident), Willas himself is relatively calm about the injury and does not blame Oberyn, acknowledging that it was an accident and not his fault, and even befriending Oberyn to an extent. At their first meeting, when Tyrion mentions the incident to Oberyn, hoping to intimidate him, Oberyn laughs it off and mentions a friendly letter he received from Willas regarding their shared interest in breeding horses. Oberyn also believes the one at fault for the accident was Willas's father, claiming that Mace pressured his sons into competing in tournaments before they were ready for such events. The books do not mention Willas's physical description, other than his maiming. It is unknown if he shares the beauty of his siblings. The men of House Tyrell in the current generation tend to be well-meaning but not very intelligent, yet Willas is considered an exception to this. Willas is often noted as a studious, well-educated, and kind, and is renowned for breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses in the Seven Kingdoms. In the novels, as the eldest Tyrell son Willas is heir to Highgarden and the lands and titles of House Tyrell, Tywin Lannister plans to marry Cersei to Willas in order to secure the loyalty of the Reach. However, in the series, Tywin states that Loras Tyrell is the heir and plans to marry Cersei to him, despite her protests. Willas is unmarried, despite being a valuable marriage prospect as heir of the Reach. He hasn't married yet because the Tyrells are holding out for the best possible match to forge a marriage alliance. In A Storm of Swords, Olenna and Margaery plot to have Willas marry Sansa Stark; as she is desperate to escape King's Landing, they are certain - and they are right - that she will accept the offer despite the age difference and his disability (the Tyrells, of course, want Sansa because she is the key to the North). Sansa wonders if Willas is as handsome as Loras, but quickly drops that thought, figuring that Willas is much better choice for a husband than Joffrey Baratheon, and the important thing is to get away from King's Landing and the hateful Lannisters. In the series, Willas has not been mentioned on-screen, so it is Loras that the Tyrells plan to marry to Sansa. The Lannisters learned about the Tyrells' plan to marry Sansa to Willas by Dontos Hollard, to whom Sansa told all about, unaware that he works for Littlefinger, while in the series they learned it from Loras' new lover Olyvar. Similarly to the series, the Lannisters foiled the Tyrells' plan by forcing Sansa to marry Tyrion Lannister. Mace Tyrell initially approved of Tywin's offer to marry Cersei to Willas, but his mother forced him to reject it, claiming that Cersei is too old and too "used" for her precious grandson. Tywin grudgingly dropped the offer and never mentioned it again. The books do not reveal whether Willas was aware of the two unrealized marriage proposals, and what was his opinion about his potential brides. In the epilogue of the fifth novel, Mace tells Kevan implicitly that Willas is a better match for Myrcella than a Dornish. Kevan rejects the offer diplomatically, explaining that they already have enough enemies (Stannis in the north, ironborn in the west, sellswords in the south), hence it will be unwise to offend Doran Martell by breaking the betrothal between his son and Myrcella. See also * References de:Willas Tyrell pl:Willas Tyrell zh:维拉斯·提利尔 Category:Cut content